Takao: The next Gen of Uchiha
by Tsumekun32
Summary: Young Takao up and coming Ninja in the leaf learns the vaule of trust,friendship and his own way of the ninja. p.s. Many pairings like or dislike these are copules i see in the futher so hate it love but dont bash it
1. Graduation part 1

_**Next Generation of Uchiha**_

_This story takes place several years after the main Naruto and Naruto Shippuden story line. All of the previous main characters are adults and there are __**some pairings**__, some most of you will like and others not so much, but I ask that you to read the story and enjoy it for the adventure it holds. The main character role has been taken from Naruto and transferred to Sasukes' son Takao who is the middle child of his two other siblings, his old sister Ryujin who is part of ANBU and his younger sister Mizuki who is a toddler. Now without any further a due here's the story of young Takao a heir to the next generation of Uchiha ._

Chapter1: Graduation

"Takao get up!" shouted a voice. There was silence and then a moan. Sakura walked up the stairs and enter the bed room of her thirteen year old son. The only part of him that was showing was his dark red hair and his leg that was hanging out on the opposite side of the bed. Sakura shook her head she sometimes wonder it he was really her child. She walked over and poured the cup of cold water she had brought with her on Takaos' head. Takao shouted and jumped out the bed.

"HOOOOLLY CRAP THAT'S COLD!!"

"Good it'll teach you to wake up when I call you the first time." Said Sakura "Beside did you forget what day it is today?!"

" Ummm…..wait it'll come to me ……. Yeah I'm lost-"Takao was cut off by as a calendar went flying into his face.

"Ow mom!"

"Shut it and look at your calendar," his mother said calmly. Takao peeled the calendar of his face and looked down at the days date. His eye widened as he realized what day it was, _oh shit!!_ Takao looked up from the calendar to see mother heading back down the stairs.

"Your clothes are on the stool in bathroom and your breakfast is on the table."

"I love you mom!" said Takao as he rushed to the bathroom "Where would I be without you?"

"Out on the street, now hurry up!" said Sakura "I can't believe you forgot you own graduation, you better hope your father and sister don't get there before you do."

Takao froze he would be in some deep crap if his father showed up and they called his name to get a leaf head band and he wasn't there. _Ah shit I really got to go!!_

Takao waved back quickly at his mom and little sister as he ran toward the ninja academy where the graduation was being held, man how could he forget, this was supposed to be the greatest day of his life. Why had he been so tired last night? Takao pushed that thought to the side and ran faster he didn't have much time. He rounded a corner only to knock head with a villager. Takao rubbed his head but got back up quick and rushed over to the fallen person.

"Hey watch where you're going," shouted the person.

"I'm so sorry it just that I'm in a rush and….." Takao eyes widened as he realized who he had knocked into.

"Uzumaki?!"

"Yeah and who the – Takao?!"

"What The hell are you doing here?" (both unison)

"I'm trying to get to graduation, and you what are you doing Leiko?" asked Takao "Cause God knows you didn't pass the finals" he jeered

Leiko narrowed her lavender eyes and glared at Takao. "Listen red head ok? I don't speak dumbass so you're going to have to hear this in English, I'm better than you.

" Ha if I recall who asked who for help, when someone couldn't pass the second to last test , oh yeah that's right it was you!"

"That was only one time Uchiha!"

"Ha, you be better than me! Now that's a joke just like you!"

" Uchiha!"

" Uzumaki!"

There was a loud ring , the sound of the noon bell rang out throughout the village. Takao eyes widened, _shit I don't have time for this dumb blond I got to go_.

"Damn my dad's going to kill me" said Leiko

"Huh?, your dad, the sixth why?"  
Leiko gave Takao the are you a moron look and rolled her eyes.

"My fathers the one give out the head bands because it the year of the dragon."

Takao mouth fell open but he quick closed it, this day was going from bad to worse really quick. Not only were his sister and father going to be at his graduation but also the sixth. _Man my luck just sucks today_.

"Look Leiko we need to get the academy grounds now if we want get there on time."

"Wakatte, come on follow me I know a short cut!"

Both young ninja took off toward the academy, Takao followed close behind Leiko even though they fought nonstop they were close friends even best friends but even better rivals; some people say it's a trait that they both inherited from their fathers. Leiko took a sharp turn almost cause Takao to lose his balance.

"Are you sure we're taking a short cut?" asked Takao " Cause last time we ended up late for class cause your short cut lead us right to a pack of alley cats."

"Oh come on that was only one time," said Leiko over her back.

"No its not remember the time when.."

"Okay I got it, but I'm sure of it this time!"

"Yeah you said that too!" said Takao sarcastically

"Shut it, alright we should just need to make one last time and we're here"

They rounded a corner and low and behold they were at the back of the academy. Takao couldn't believe it he walked over to Leiko and patted her on the back.

"Wow your short cut really worked, sorry for doubting you, but how you know it lead us to the back of the school?"

"I didn't" said Leiko equally as shocked that her short cut worked. Takao stared at her blankly.

"Everything I said about not doubting you …I take that back, but anyway come on lets go I know a short cut to the ceremony"

"Are you sure?"

"Hey my sense of direction is not as bad as yours besides luck seems to be on our side today come on!"

Takao and Leiko ran around to north side of the academy where the gym was located.

"Come on, we'll slip in through here"

"Are sure no one will notice?"

"Positive now come on let's go!"

Takao opened the door and both children walked through Takao quite closed the door behind him and smiled.

"See Leiko no ……"

Takao voice fell silent as he turned around and faced all the parents that had come to the graduation. The door that Takao and Leiko had gone through placed them on the stage right next to the speaker and everyone was looking at them. Takao could fell the blood rush to his face as the embarrassment of what just happen set in. It wasn't long before he found his father who was hiding his face and his sister who was trying not to laugh. Leiko leaned over to Takao ear and whisper.

"No one will notice? Riiiiiiighhhht" she said "Whatever you say."

-to be continued-

Tell what ya guys think so far workin on the next part and should post near the end of the week . Much more next time


	2. Graduation part 2

Takao waited nervously for his Father and sister to meet him outside with the other children. When he finally saw them he gulped and stepped forward.

"Father I'm so sorry-" _Wack!!_

Takao felt a hand come across his head but it wasn't his fathers. He raised his head quickly to see his sister standing over him with her hands on her hips rolling her eyes.

" Baka what the heck were you thinking?!"

"Hey I don't need you to make it worse than it already is okay, I feel horrible as it is .." Takao was cut off by another hand but it was bigger and gentle. It rested on his head and shook it gently.

Takao turned around and faced his father who smiled gently down at him. Takao bit his lip and lowered his head.

"I'm so sorry dad I didn't mean to embarrass-"

Sasuke put his hand on his son's mouth to silence and knelt down to his level so he could look eye to eye with his son.

" It's okay, you probably over slept, not to mention you were following me around when I went to see the sixth last night but that's okay."

Takao eyes widened, _crap so he knew I was following him the whole time_._ I just want to see them sparing _

" And don't worry about the being late , trust me it was a lot better than your sister when she graduated I thought we were going to have to move out the village and change our clans name because of that. "

Takao eyes widened and he looked over at his sister whose mouth had dropped open, their eyes met and Takao gave an impish smile and looked back at his father.

"Really dad?, so tell what happened –"

"Anyways good job today little bro," Ryujin quickly interjected "I'm so proud of you."

Sasuke and Takao looked at Ryujin and smiled.

"Right, sure you are," they both said in unison. Ryujin began to turn red in the face; she quickly turned her head up and away from them to hide her embarrassment as her father and brother laughed.

"Well look Takao, despite the fact you were late and are going to be laughed at for eons to come about what happened today, I'm proud of you," Said Sasuke, "You've taken your first step into the large world of Shinobi and it full me with pride to know that the legacy of the Uchiha clan will be in good hands."

Takao could feel the blood rushing to his face as he soaked in his father's words, he had never before felt such pride _the legacy of the Uchiha that's what dad said what and honor_, he thought. Takao bowed '

" Th-Thank you father I won't disappoint you!"

Sasuke smiled and placed his hand on his son shoulder.

"I know, but since you were late looks like you'll be doing the dishes for the next week."

"What!!" exclaimed Takao

"Ha, you heard him for the next week!" his sister sneered. Takao reeled around and face his sister.

"I don't remember dad asking for an echo!?"

"Oh? Don't get mad at me red head."

"Red head!?" shouted Takao " I won't be talking forehead girl, it's as big as Chouji sensei back side so there!"

"What did you say, Teme !!"

Sasuke rolled and eyes and sighed, there they go again he thought. As Sasuke was rolling his eyes at his two fight children something caught his eye at the top of the roof of the academy, it looked like a person, and judging from the dress he could make an accurate guess at who it was. _Naruto_, Sasuke looked at the two young ninja who ever still throwing threats back one another.

" Hey look I'll meet you guys back at home ok, tell your mother I be there for dinner and don't kill each other okay?!" said Sasuke as he leaped toward the roof. When he reached the top of the building he found Naruto as he expected waiting for him.

"Yo" said Naruto

" Yo" replied Sasuke " What's up?"

" Hmm, oh nothing much just wanted to talk."

Sasuke raised and eye brow at his old friend and smiled.

"Alright, I know you didn't get my attention to have small talk and if you did your going to regret it really soon."

Naruto smiled, turned, and faced the rock wall with the faces of the Hokages.

"The sound have been moving through our territory again."

Sasukes' smile faded.

"Again …. Why?'

"Don't know but this time they weren't alone, they were with what our scout believe to hidden mist ninjas."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, walked up beside Naruto and looked at him.

"You don't think…."

"I'm not going to jump to any conclusions yet and I've already sent Lee and Neji with some others to portal the borders but that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and handed him an envelope.

"Open it."

Sasuke hesitantly took the envelope and opened it, inside was a photo which Sasuke pulled out to look at it in the light. His eyes widened as he realized what was in the photo graphic. He looked up at Naruto who was now looking at him.

"Are you sure?!" asked Sasuke " It could be a fake.."

"Sasuke, a five man cell of ANBU were killed and or injured and from what I gathered from their reports it seemed like it was him.," said Naruto "He was last seen heading toward the hidden mist with several sound nins.

Sasuke looked back at the photo then back at Naruto.

"Who else have you told?"

"Just you, I figure you should know."

Sasuke nodded and turned to leave. Naruto watched as he got to the edge of the building before calling out to him.

"Sasuke you want me to come with…"

"No , stay here and watch over Sakura, Hinata ,the others and our village." Said Sasuke, he looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I'll handle everything I still have some contacts on the outside, I come back when I have some information."  
"Right and Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"  
"Don't die"

Sasuke smiled.

"Ha, I'd be more worried about you" Sasuke laughed "See ya old friend."

Sasuke stepped forward but stooped again and looked back at Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, I have one question concerning my sons."

Naruto raised an eye brow and smiled.

"Getting formal on me eh? , ok Uchiha, Sasuke-sama what is it that you would like to know?"

"Who's going to be his sensei?"

Naruto smiled and look back at the rock face of the Hokages.

"**She** is…."

Sasuke look up at the wall then back at Naruto.

"You mean the fifth?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and shook his head no.

"Surely you don't think your second master only toyed with the First DNA did you?"


	3. Mysterious NinjaGift from the past

Takao walked home alone, it was late, and after his sister took him to get some ramen she said that she had to report in with her squad for an important mission that they would be under taking and after kissing and rubbing his head she headed out. Takao smiled even though he wanted to beat his sister up sometimes he knew she cared for him. He sighed and looked up at the sky, it was a reddish orange, and the clouds were a light pink it was beautiful to look at.

Takao stopped so he could take it all in he breathed deep and stuck his hands in his pocket, as he did his hand hit something that was in his pocket he pulled it out. His eyes widened and excitement took him in all his excitement earlier he had forgotten to put on his head band. He pulled out into the fading light and looked at the dark cloth and the metal plate that lead across it , he ran his fingers over the leaf symbol and smiled.

" I'm finally a ninja …..I actually made it." He said slowly at first then louder

"I'M A NINJA!!"

Takao took off running adrenaline pump through him at the thought that he was no longer a student studying to become a ninja, but was now actually a ninja. _I'll be the best ….. I won't disappoint father and mom….. Oh crap I haven't told mom yet crap wait until she hears that I m actually have my own head band._

Takao rounded a corner and head down the street a little further down he could see two people talking a man and a woman. At first it just looked like they were talking but as Takao got closer he realized that they were yelling at each other. Then the man hit the woman in the face knocking her to the ground. As Takao got closer he noticed that the woman was Ryujin.

"Ne-Chan?" said Takao sprinting forward. The man walked over, stood over Ryujin limb body, held her by the neck of her shirt, and continued to yell at her and by this time Takao was less than 15 feet from them.

"Ne-Chan!!, let her go !!" shouted Takao. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a kunai, and threw at the man. The man dodged the kunai as it grazed past his head, he turned to look back at Takao but it was too late Takao was already in front of him.

"Why you little shit!" said the man

Takao went to hit the man but he catch his fist and twisted it then punched the boy in the face. Takao fell to the ground holding his face.

"Takao!" shouted Ryujin looking up at the man who was now advancing on her little brother. "You bastard leave him alone!!"

"Shut the hell up I'll deal with you later! Little shit thinks he can just hit people for no reason."

"He's my brother you ass hole!"

"Oh really, then this will teach you to walk out on me!"

Ryujin took her advantage and went to kick him in the face but he turned at the last second, caught her foot, and flipped her over on to her back.

"Still think you can beat your old Captain; huh think because you gained the same rank you can just leave me huh?"

_**Thunk**_

Two kunai pinned the man up against a wall, then another went straight between his legs. The man froze trying to catch his breath. Takao watch in amazement he turned and looked in the direction the kunai had come from. There sitting nearby roof top was a leaf Shinobi with blue hair with three red marks going down the sides and the middle of her face.

"Whew, man oh man I think you should relax Jase."

Jase looked up at the woman, gulped slowly, and gave a weak smile.

"You're back from your mission I see-"

Another Kunai flew past the Jase head cutting his check, he winched in pain.

"Cut the shit, let me catch you again hitting anyone and you'll wish that last kunai hit in the forehead."

"Yes ma'am

"Now get lost!"

Jase pulled out the Kunai and ran away down the street. Takao watched as Jase disappeared around the corner_. _

"Takao you alright!" said Ryujin. Takao rolled over, looked up at his sister, and nodded. He sat up and rubbed his face, and looked up at where the Shinobi had been but she was gone.

"Who was that?" asked Takao

"That….that was my boyfr……"

"No, the person who just helped us."

"Oh ….uh that was I don't even know." said Ryujin; She looked at Takao and took out the some medicine and applied to the cut on his face. There was an awkward silence between the two before Takao spoke.

"So that was your, **important mission** huh?" said Takao

Ryujin looked down at the ground before meeting her brothers' eyes. Ryujin opened her mouth but Takao stood up, dust himself, and started to walk down the road. Ryujin held her arm and ran after her brother.

"Look, that was my Senpai in ANBU before I got a captains rank, but before that we …we."

"Look I don't care; I just thought you were in trouble …and ….yeah."

"Listen Takao, I'm sorry okay just don't tell dad."

Takao continued to walk saying nothing with his sister walk next to him. When they arrived they were greeted by a angry and happy Sakura.

"Where the hell have you too been !"

Neither child said a word and avoided I contact with their mother. Takao gulped and went to say something but Ryujin cut him off.

"Well Takao graduated, and afterward decided to have a fight with some of his class mates and well things got out of hand."  
Sakura looked at Ryujin then at Takao.

"Is that true?"

Takao looked at his sister from the corner of his eye, she was sweating and had started to figeit._ Got in a fight at school my ass, I should blow up her spot but then …..she did lie to me but then I owe her for teaching how to make a clone so I could pass. Ah what the hell….._ Takao breathed deep and nodded.

" Yes that's what happened mom…" Takao looked over at his sister. " I was having a fight with some guys after the ceremony."  
Sakura sighed and smiled.

" Well your going to do dish for a week."

"What!!" said Takao

" I'll help said Ryujin " its my gift to you for graduating lil brother." She said with a small smile.

Takao rolled his eyes and walked past his sister._ SSSSUUUURRRREEEE_. Takao was almost through the door when he stopped._ That reminds me ._

"Hey mom where is dad?"

"Oh he was sent on a mission so he'll be gone for a few days but he left something for you in your room."

"Really!"

Takao took off up stairs to his room what could dad left from him , maybe it was a ticket to have free ramen or his sword . Takao didn't know but he didn't care either whatever it was it was going to be cool. When Takao got to his room he saw a small package on the bed. He walked over and opened in inside was a letter.

_Dear Takao_

_Son this a great day for you and I'm sorry I can't be there right now but I left you something that I've carried with me for a long time. Inside this package you find your uncle's leaf protector. It belonged to him during his time in ANBU I only hope you grow up to be a great ninja like him._

_Your father _

_Uchiha Sasuke _

Takao put the letter down and opened the second package. Inside was a black leaf protector. Takao mouth fell open he couldn't believe it, he was holding uncle Itachi leaf protector; Takao slowly lifted it to his head and tied it ,walked over to the mirror and smiled. _I wearing Uchiha Itachis leaf protector , wow …..dad I'm speechless. _Takao tilted the protector to the side and smiled. _I'm going to be the best ninja ever even better than dad, mom Ryujin and Itachi. Just you wait._

_**Meanwhile Sasuke makes his way to and old dead village to meet up with an old friend, And who was that Mysterious ninja that save Takao and his sister. **_

_**NEXT TIME: Suigetsu/Koga sensei **_


	4. Suigetsu Koga Sensei part 1

Suigetsu/ Koga Sensei part 1

Sasuke stood on a hill that over looked the dead village that he was heading to. He looked around; the village looked like a tidal wave had hit it, Sasuke shook his head and smiled _always leaving a trail_._ He was like that even before we formed Snake; well at least some people are consistent._ Sasuke descended from the hill to the village as he got closer to the village he noticed that everything was drenched, the earth in the area had become like quick sand and thick mud. As Sasuke made his way through the village he could see corpse of villagers here and there and every once in a while he would a hand sticking out of the sand. He finally reached the center of town where there was spring pool. Sasuke cautiously walked up to the pool and looked around. It was quiet too quiet, Sasuke placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and looked around. Suddenly several men jumped from behind some of the buildings and rushed Sasuke.

"Hmm, I see you're still traveling with trash." Sasuke said out loud

Sasuke quickly cut down the cut men with relatively ease then walked over to the pool of water. He shook his head and smiled.

"So you going to come out of there or am I going to have to beat some more useless thugs."

The pool of water began to stir and start to move in an upward direction. At first it was a shapeless mass of water standing erect but quickly changed into the shape of a man. Suigetsu walked over to the side of the pool and smiled as he looked at the men lying on the ground.

"Well it's good to see that you remained the same leaf boy, and these aren't my men these are villagers. Suigetsu said looking over at Sasuke. "It's been awhile o fearless leader, and I'm sure you didn't come to talk about the old days so what do you want?"

Sasuke smiled, then sat down on the side of the pool, breathed deep and head Suigetsu the envelop Naruto had given him early.

"Hmm, Leaf business huh?"

"Something like that, but that's not why I'm here, this one has a lot to do with more than just the leaf."

"Really how so?"

"An old friend of ours has seemed too sprung up again." Sasuke grimly said.

Suigetsu opened the envelop and pulled out the picture inside. He eyes widened and looked over at Sasuke, who just simply nodded.

"No fucking way!" exclaimed Suigetsu. "Orochimaru!!"

"Yes, or so we think."

Suigetsu held the picture up to Sasukes face and shook it around,

"OR SO YOU THINK!!! WHAT DID YOU FORGET WHAT HE LOOKED LIKE, THAT'S HIM IF I'VE EVER SEEN HIM!!

"Is it? Look closer at the picture.

Suigetsu took a close look at the picture and realized that there was something odd about Orochimaru skin it look scaly, snake like almost not that would surprise him considering had a Orochimaru thing for snakes, but it was odd that he looked like that. The more Suigetsu looked at him the more he thought something was off. He looked up at Sasuke and hand him the picture.

"Ok…so you're right something is off about the freak but that still doesn't explain why you sought me out." Suigetsu said "Orochimaru or his fake he's your problem not mines."

Sasuke sighed and sat down at the edge of the pool, looked up at Suigetsu frowned.

"He wasn't alone. He was reported to have been with hidden mist ninjas along with the sound. And since we're not on good terms with the hidden mist I figured I get _some inside help."_

_At the mention of the hidden mist Suigetsu eyes lit. _What was Orochimaru doing with nins from his village…. Did that mean he was inside the village corrupting it or worse trying to take over? Suigetsu gritted his teeth in anger although he was a missing nin he still took pride in his village and he would die before he'd let Orochimaru take over. _What the hell is going on _and_ why is he even alive if it was indeed him…so many questions. Damn there's only one way to find out…..fuck and was looking forward to spending the yen I just got too. DAMNIT ALL!!_

Suigetsu pulled his sword out and threw it down in front of Sasuke. Sasuke smiled know that this meant that he had Suigetsu aid. He went to speak but Suigetsu cut him off.

"Don't go saying _that I knew that I could count on you_ and all that other mushy shit just know I'm help you because I have my own reasons.

"Actually I was going to say one down."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow.

"What do ya mean one down? What are you creating a te……."

Suigetsu voice trailed off. Sasuke smiled and got up and started to walk off, he looked over his shoulder laughing.

"Come on, you know whose next."  
Suigetsu closed his mouth and angry pulled his sword out of the ground and place it on his back.

"WHAT THE FUCK SASUKE…..WHY WHY DO WE HAVE TO GET HER!!"

Shut and come on, I'm surprised and you didn't see that coming. I need a team to get into the hidden mist and I'm going to form a four man cell."

" But do we have to bring her!!!!!"Said Suigetsu as he followed along behind Sasuke.

****

Takao opened the door to the classroom where he was supposed to meet his team captain and mates. He had barely opened the door when he was round housed kicked into the black board by Leiko

"Late as always!!"

Takao pulled himself out of the black board and glared at Leiko.

"WHY YOU GOOD FOR NUTTIN…. THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!"

Leiko stood over Takao with a fire gleaming in her eyes.

"Your late me, Jade, and sensei have been waiting for you for the last HALF AN HOUR!!"

Takao wanted to punch Leiko into next week but the way she was now she would only give him more of a beating. He sighed and stood up dusting himself off.

"Look I'm sorry alright I just had a long night and……"

Takaos voice trailed off as he noticed the adult sitting on a nearby desk watching him. She was tall with long blue hair that she had put in a pony tail. She wore the common Jounin outfit but slightly different because the vest was black instead of lights green. Takao gulped slowly. This was his sensei

. She looked over at him and smiled. Takao immediately blushed and looked away.

"It's ok Leiko, Takao looks like he had a rough night." the Said woman, looking from Takao to Leiko.

"But sensei!"

"It's alright really." She said

"Yeah Leiko if you're not used to Takaos lateness by now then you never knew him." another voice said.

Takao looked behind Leiko to see a grey haired boy sitting on top of a desk with a small black cat sitting on his head. _Jade…_ he thought. Jade was another close friend of Takao the met through Leiko and had been close friend ever since. Mostly because they share same giver of pain, Leiko ,she was like the older sister to them even though she was a one year younger.

"So I guess you're part of this team too huh?" asked Takao

Jade smiled.

"Yeah I guess so."

Takao smiled despite it all he had ended up with a good team, his closest friends. He started to say something when the woman got up and walked over to the door. She opened the door and looked back at the kids and smiled.

"Well, since it seems you all know each other, come with me and I'll properly introduce myself."

All three children looked at each other with hesitantly before follow after their sensei. She led the children out of the academy to the main gate of village and from there into the forest. They walked about three miles into the forest before coming to a large clearing. The woman stopped walking after getting half way across the clearing. She looked over her shoulder.

" Ok you can stop following me now" she said roughly .

The children stopped and watched as the woman turned around and folder her arms.

" Okay, now that we're out here I'll introduce myself and begin our training. I am Koga a special forces Jounin and I have been chosen as your sensei for many reasons. Here are just a few. One you all are outcast and rejects to put it bluntly."

At the word reject Takao clenched his fist. What the hell was going on was she here to teach them or destroy their moral. He looked at the others and could tell that the same or similar thoughts were running through their heads as well.

"Second you all did very poorly on your exams and test and to be honest the worst students since Naruto to enter the Academy.

That was too much for Leiko; she pulled out a kunai and rushed Koga.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!, THAT'S MY FATHER!"

Koga watched and wait to the last possible second before dodging Leiko's attack. Koga calmly caught Leikos hand twisted it back toward Leiko and held at her throat. She did so fast that Takao and Jade hardly had enough time to blink before it was all over. Leiko froze as the kunai cold metal tip touched her skin. She gulped and cast her shaking eyes up at Koga, who just looked down at her.

"Uzumaki Leiko, your file says that your are loud inconsiderate and headstrong. These are things we will work on during the time you are under my teaching. And for the record I am very well aware of who Uzumaki Naruto, the Sixth Hokage , my master is. So the next time you t want to rush into a situation be sure you know all your facts."Koga said looking up from Leiko to the other two students behind her. Koga pushed Leiko away and told her to get back in line. Leiko shaken walked back over to her stop and stood between Jade and Takao, still visible upset.

" Now the third reason I was called upon to be your sensei is this….. You three out of all the Genin that graduate from the academy this year were said to have unparallel team work. Albeit it was how you used your team work that got you into trouble most of the time, however it was said that you three worked well together and always found a way to reach your goal." Koga smiled "Now, I am here to test your team work and to see if you can use the same tactics in the world of ninja where the consequences are greater." Said Koga.

"I only have one more thing to say……" said Koga looking each child in the eye "Are you ready to be tested?"

Takao narrowed his eyes, and smiled he could feel the adrenaline pumping through him, the determination setting in, the thought of the challenges that waited. He looked over at his team mates and noticed that even Leiko couldn't help from smile.

Koga sensei smiled.

"Judging from your facial expressions that is a yes, so let's get started. For our first time together I want to see how well you can perform." Said Koga "Your first task it to find and capture me with five hours if you can."

Takao mouth if it could would have fallen to the floor. Was she serious? He looked up in to her face and from the its look he could tell she was not kidding. He went to say something but Leiko beat him too it.

" Bring it on we'll have you down in three hours!!" said Leiko

" LEIKO!!!" said both boys in unison.

But it was too late Koga smiled and leaped up into the sky. Takao watched her as she flipped and landed on a near by tree. As he looked at Koga from a distance she looked strangely familiar as if he had seen her before. He shook his head as Koga started to yell at them from the tree.

" This is where is begins, I will be testing all the things you should have learned in academy here. This will tell me if you are ready for the field." Said Koga "You must come at me like you are going to kill me or this training session will never end…..now come!"

Part 1 to be continued ………..


End file.
